Jedi Wars I:Leia's Training
by Jedi Wannabe
Summary: Immeditaley after Episode Six... Luke begins Leia's training.


Jedi Wars I: Leia's Training  
Setting: Immediately after episode six – New Rebel Base on Yavin Four  
  
The sky was dark. A thick blanket of clouds was hiding the moon. All that   
illuminated the air was the gentle radiance of Leia's green lightsaber. Luke had passed   
his saber down to her and had inherited a new one of his own. It was somewhat the same  
only it was the color purple. It was said that it was once the lightsaber of Ki-Adi-  
Mundi, a former member of the Jedi Council. Leia's lightsaber spiraled back and forth.  
The humm of her saber was beginning to drive Luke crazy. He had wanted to begin her jedi   
training as soon as possible. Little did he know Leia was more anxious to begin then he   
was. They had been up for several hours every night this week and Luke was beginning to   
get impatient.  
"Are you just about finished?" Luke interrogated. "Keep in mind that I have a   
meeting with the admiral tonight."  
Leia let out a sigh. "I'll be done in a moment. Let me just try this move one   
more time. I want to get it down. Anyway, I have to get in too. Han's back and he   
wants to talk to me about something."  
Leia peered over at him and gave him a devilish wink.  
Luke was now furious. He had told her time and time again that just because she   
has a gift as strong as the force, does not mean she can go around reading other people's   
minds. She especially can't do it if she is just doing it for fun. Luke couldn't take   
it anymore. He sat down and reached out to the force to calm himself down. He's had his   
fair share of stress for the night. He stood up and walked into the base.  
Leia felt bad. She was just trying to have a little fun. Maybe if she just   
stayed out of his way for awhile, he might be okay. She depowered her lightsaber and   
followed Luke into the base.  
As Leia stepped in front of the doorway which leads into her bedroom, she felt a   
rush of happiness come over her. With Luke being so mad at her she had completely forgot   
about Han. Her mood had changed and there was no more depreesion. Only the happiness and   
love of being with her boyfriend. She opened her door and casted her eyes upon her bed.   
Han was lying there with a bouquet of flowers.  
"I picked them from a holy garden on the planet Delrakkin," Han had stated.  
Mesmerized by the beautiful colors, Leia finally spoke. "They…they…they're   
beautiful."  
"I know," Han said thoughtfully. "I was thinkin` about you the whole time.   
Chewie finally convinced me to come home."  
With a tear in her eye, Leia ran over and hugged him. She never had anyone in   
her life that had cared for her the way Han does. He had been gone for awhile   
investigating some disturbances on the planet Delrakkin. It was rumored that surviving   
groups of stormtroopers had gathered together and were tormenting local townspeople. Han   
and Chewie were sent there on the Falcon a week ago.  
Leia was beginning to get curious. "So…what happened?"  
"Well," Han began, "when we got there everything seemed fine. We didn't see a   
single stormtrooper. We stayed in the Falcon and within a few hours we saw our first   
stormtrooper. He was rather odd though. Unlike the stormtroopers you remember, this one   
was robbing a local store. Chewie and I guessed that the stormtroopers were at a   
desperate stage to stay alive. We hopped out of the Falcon and snuck up to the store. We   
stood outside the door and as he walked out, I shot him with my blaster pistol. After   
that, we didn't see another one."  
"Well, I'm just glad you're back." Leia said lovingly.  
All of a sudden, Leia's door swung open and there stood Luke. He had the face   
that he had on when he found out Vader had been his father.  
"I got to go!" Luke exclaimed.  
For a second Leia just sat there with a confused expression on her face. Then,   
without warning, she felt something. It was a weird tingling feeling, but instantly she   
knew what it was. The force was opening up to her. She could feel a disturbance in it   
though. She felt…evil.  
Worried, she questioned, "What is it Luke? I feel it too."  
"I'm not quite sure, but it's the feeling I had with Vader. I have to go and   
find out what it is. I sense it's nearby."  
"I'm coming with you." Leia blurted out.  
"No! It is too dangerous. You have not completed your jedi training."  
"Luke, it's the only way I can learn more. Take me with you and I promise I   
won't fail you. You have to trust me."  
Luke stood still. Leia could tell he wanted to leave yet he was considering what   
she had just said.  
"You can go…if you stay by my side."  
Luke was not too happy about his decision, but he understood what she was saying.   
He knew that it was going to be a very dangerous mission. He turned around and headed   
for the main doors. Leia kissed Han on the cheek and ran towards the door. Before she   
left, she turned around and grabbed her lightsaber. She too knew this was going to be a   
dangerous mission.  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
